xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Kessid Lamplighters
= Kessid Lamplighters’ Guild = General: Kessid, in Irroquin, is a diverse and metropolitan city. It is one of the larger ports on the southern coast of the continent, and profits greatly from this role. The city itself is split into many neighborhoods, called quarters (even though there are more than four of these neighborhoods.) The Lamplighters’ Guild originated as a pact between the workers who light the street lamps each evening. This Guild has grown into very much more than that. Devices and Uniforms: The Lamplighters (costume is being reworked by the GMs for June 2009 Inn. Will update this page when we decide what the costume looks like.) Goal: To make a profit. Like most groups in Kessid, the goal is to make money. Territory: The Kessid Lamplighters maintain the common area lighting throughout the city. They are also responsible, on contract, for the lighting at all Kessid City Watch facilities. Genesis & Past: Many years ago the people who were hired to light the lamps organized to guarantee themselves fair wages and strong working conditions. The Lamplighters Guild officially claims its formation to be in 410 PA. There is already a planning committee for the one hundredth anniversary, coming up in 510 PA. Present: The Lamplighters Guild is one of the more powerful organizations in the city. They have the full support of the monarchy when enforcing their monopoly on common area lighting, which means if they knock a few heads, nobody raises an eyebrow. The Guild, in actuality, makes most of its money from maintaining a monopoly on lamp oil supply for Kessid. They supply it at cost to the monarchy and Directorate, which allows them to charge a lot for everyone else. They enforce this monopoly even more vigorously that their right to light the lamps. A close relationship with the other Guilds, such as the Thieves and Beggars, as well as the Watch, allows the Lamplighters to profit greatly operating in this city. Alliances: The Lamplighters have extensive arrangements with many of the other Guilds of Kessid, including the Thieves, the Beggars, the Watch, and, it is whispered, the Assassins. They also have a strong working relationship with the Monarchy of Irroquin, as well as the Directorate of the Chevalier. Enemies: Enemies of the Lamplighters know that they need to keep their enmity fairly quite, due to the power that this Guild wields. Grumbling is most often heard from the merchant class, who cannot import any lamp oil without facing massive tariffs imposed by the crown, at the behest of the Lamplighters. Leadership: The leaders of the Lamplighters are the friends and associates of the current Boss. It is a position that in times of profit and peace is passed down from the retiring Boss to one of his chosen henchmen. Sometimes, however, this transition is challenged, and, becomes somewhat less than peaceful. Divisions: Within the Guild there are members who have different responsibilities. There are the actual Lamplighters, who are fairly low in the Guild. There are a large number of members who handle the delivery of lamp oil to customers throughout the city. Merchants who handle the lamp oil trade (mostly whale oil from Yentanese whaling vessels) also belong to this guild. Code & Prohibitions: The Guild is very protective of its monopolies. Threatening the income stream, or, even worse, skimming some off the top, is met with swift, severe action. Recruitment: The Guild hires new members as needed, just like any other business. The Guild is human-centric, and rarely hires other races (dwarves and halflings are more likely than elves.) Beastmen will not even be considered for membership. Typical Member: You will find a hard-working and very content worker. He or she will be paid at a very comfortable rate, will live in Old Town or perhaps the Foreign Quarter, and will love what they do. Generally Known: You DO NOT mess with the Lamplighters. Strong-arm tactics are not foreign to this Guild, and, merchants who try to get by without the aide of this Guild often suffer from theft, robberies, or perhaps, suspicious fires. In-Character Quote: “Thank you for this contribution to my children’s welfare, friend Derrick. I will be sure to light the lamp outside your store tomorrow as soon as the gloom of night approaches. And, your competitor, across the street? I fear he will be at the end of my circuit…” Out-of-Game Contact: Mike A Red File: There is some juicy red file stuff. Let me know if you need to hear about it for a plot or a character.